


A Business Proposition

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Varric meets Marian and Carver Hawke for the first time. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	A Business Proposition

_Shit._ Varric stopped walking and stared at the far end of the square, where the Hawke siblings were talking to Bartrand. He was too late. _Don't turn these two away. We need them, Bartrand._ It was no good. His fool brother would see just another pair of refugees looking for a quick way out of the slums.

Bartrand turned his back as if to say that the conversation was over, but the Hawkes continued to argue. Varric had to smile. They were certainly persistent. Eventually, however, when it became clear that Bartrand wasn't going to change his mind, they began to walk away. He watched them as they headed back across the square. He had heard much about the Hawke siblings in the last few months, particularly about Marian. She was the older of the two, and it seemed that nobody had a bad word to say about her. _Brave, clever, resourceful, and with a heart of gold._ His contacts were slightly less complimentary about Carver. _Good with a sword, but rather surly._

Carver seemed to be living up to that description as he continued to walk beside his sister. He was scowling and he appeared to be arguing against whatever Marian was suggesting, judging by his folded arms and the way he kept shaking his head. That was another thing Varric had heard about the Hawkes. They argued constantly. It was always Marian who won, though. It didn't matter how much Carver protested, in the end she would talk him round. She was the one Varric had to convince. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards them. Perhaps he could still salvage this.

He was puzzling over what to say when a man with red hair appeared from the shadows and deliberately bumped into Marian, swiping her purse from her belt as he passed.

“Hey!” Marian spun around and chased after the thief, her brother just a pace behind her. They were quick, but Varric was quicker. It only took a second to line up the shot, and then the man was pinned against the wall, impaled by a bolt through the shoulder. Varric strapped Bianca to his back and slowly approached the cutpurse.

“I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling at you. But you don't have the style to work Hightown, let alone the Merchants Guild. Might want to find yourself a new line of work.” He held out his hand for the purse, and the thief gave it to him without a word. He looked Ferelden. _Probably turned to crime as a last resort,_ Varric mused. _That would explain why he's so bad at it._ He almost felt sorry for the man as he punched him in the face. _He needs to learn his lesson._ He finally removed the bolt, and the thief collapsed to the ground panting. “Off you go.”

The Hawke siblings were watching nearby. He tossed the purse to Marian, who caught it one-handed and strapped it back on to her belt. He gave her his most charming smile as he walked towards her. “How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service.”

The two Hawkes stared at him, one with interest, the other with suspicion. This was the first time he'd seen them up close. They certainly made a striking pair. Everyone he'd spoken to about Marian Hawke had mentioned her beauty, and he had always assumed that they were exaggerating. He had been wrong. With her long red hair and high cheekbones, Marian was truly stunning. He saw genuine warmth in her green eyes, along with a hint of mischief, much to his surprise. There was pain there too, although she did her best to keep it hidden. Carver's deep blue eyes were far colder, but Varric suspected that most people would consider him handsome if they looked beyond the ever present scowl. He had the chiselled features that many women in Kirkwall seemed to favour. _They've both broken a few hearts, I'll wager._

He cleared his throat. “I apologise for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw.”

Marian gave him a considering look. “But you would?”

“I would. What my brother doesn't realise is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it either – he's too proud. I, however, am quite practical.”

Marian frowned. “What makes you think we can help? You know nothing about us.”

He chuckled. “On the contrary – you've made quite a name for yourself over the last year. The Coterie has been squeezing smugglers left and right, and the only group to survive owes it all to you. The name Hawke is on many lips these days. Not bad for a Ferelden fresh off the boat.”

“You must have heard of my brother as well, then.”

“A little, yes, but it is you they speak most of, messere.”

Carver rolled his eyes. “That figures.”

_Get over it, Junior._ He returned his attention to Marian. “Your brother is certainly welcome to join us, but I'll leave that in your hands.”

Marian's frown deepened. “This is all very well, but your brother turned us away. What do you suggest we do to change his mind?”

“We don't need another hireling. We need a partner.” He looked up into her face, trying to gauge her reaction. “Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns, and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you.”

Carver snorted loudly. Marian shot her brother a glare. “It sounds interesting,” she said. “But I'm afraid you're asking the wrong people, Master Tethras. If we had any gold, we wouldn't need this job.”

“You need to think big!” He adopted his most persuasive voice. “The treasure you find in the Deep Roads could set you and your family up for life! We work together, and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?”

The two Hawkes looked at each other. “It's a good idea,” Carver admitted grudgingly. “Certainly better than ending up in the Gallows.”

Marian nodded. “Alright,” she said, turning back to Varric. “We'll do it.”

“Perfect!” He beamed at her. “Kirkwall's crawling with work. You set some coin aside from every job, and you'll have the money in no time. Meet me in the Hanged Man later, and we'll see what trouble we can stir up.”

“I can't wait to get started.” The mischievous glint returned to Marian Hawke's green eyes as she grinned at him. Varric found himself grinning back. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy working with his new business partner.

 


End file.
